Blank
Category: Guild Category: Rushu Guilds Introduction Blank is a cheerful guild with officers like Steale, DubbelDum, Estygo and Devilix. The guild is very active with endless conversations, hunts, dungeon runs and percpector fights 24 hours none stop. No one can get bored once joining this amazing guild. All members of Blank are level 100+, Blank stands 2nd to Revolution in total level counts of all members on Rushu Server. Joining Requirments The current level required to join is level 130+ regardless of character class. Applicant also have to have a positive attitude towards both guildmates and players out of guild. Alliances We are allied guilds with Power and Lost Eden this includes collector and alignment alliances. This is another advantage in joining our Blank so that you would have more friends and less enemies, members from any of these guilds are not to aggress or attack any member or percpector within these 3 guilds. Percpector Policy All new members stay on trail for a random period amount until an officer or leader see you are dedicated and loyal to the guild. After that, members are promoted to protector rank with no rights until a certain amount of experiance is donated to the guild. Members then gain access to the guild's percpector rights which is one of the biggest advantages of joining. You are free to collect from percpectors, furthermore guildmates will also help protect your prec when it gets attacked. Further rights comepletly depend on the will of officers and leader. -Blank Raising- We have no relations with a guild called -Blank Raising- and do not appreciate whoever that created the guild for what ever reason to use a similar name as us. It is suspected that whoever created -Blank Raising- also created Storm Troppers Training, Enherjar Raising, Horison School etc. Members in -Blank Raising- get no special treatment from Blank and might be approched a little aggressivly by some members. Blank Recrutment Policy Blank is currently a wellrooted, level 4x guild with 80+ awesome and active members mostly above level 130. Since one of our officers got his level 200 - Every single one of our members have gotten spammed in /w and black chat about recruits etc and I would like an end to this somehow. I want to make things clear about how you can come to be a part of our sweet guild but I'll try to keep it clean and simple . 1. You must be level 130+, except enis and pandas that we would accept at level 110. We dont want lower levels because we need people around our own levels to help us out with dungeons/items/levelling. If we ever would need any lower levels, we got our academy. 2. From now on you will HAVE TO KNOW someone in Blank to join us go through our recently created academy. 3. Everyone that is online in Blank at the current time of join request must agree. As much as 1 no from a guildmember of ours is a no join for you. 4. If any of us finds out that you've been causing trouble for several members about joining Blank, we decline. 5. We do not longer let only alternatives join Blank. If you want to join, make sure to join with your main, not your alternative. How do we know which ones your alt and which ones your main? We know. 6. If you got a bad reputation you wont join. 7. Rules and alliances will get told to you right before you join so you know wether to decline or not. 8. We are nice, you allways got 2 shots. If you left once we might understand you and accept you again, but if you left twice - Do not bother us. This pretty much shows us how loyal you are. We currently got a few members below level 130, but they've been here since before we added the new rules and we love them, so they'll stay. No need to ask "why is a level 11x in your guild when I cant join?" ever again. Anyway, I wouldnt lie when I say we're one of the most active guilds out there. I dont think there's even a minute between the different dungeon runs/hunts etc. WE HAVE FUN ! We have started an academy for those who would like to join Blank later on and this guild got a level 90-129 requirement. Once you attain the level requirement of Blank you will be transfered to our main guild where we all will accept you gladly. Blank Academy have got the exact same rules as our main guild though recruits are different. We allways want to know new people so even if you dont know any of us, you might get to join Blank Academy. Blank Academy is getting lead by one of our main guilds officers so we know for sure that same rules are implanted in both guilds. Some of our members do got alts in this guild, so its a nice way of getting to know eachothers even before you get to join Blank. Our two guilds will still do things together. If anyone are searching a team for something specific and cant get anyone in their current guild, the message will get through in the other one. How to join Blank Academy: 1. If any of us finds out that you've been causing trouble for several members about joining Blank, we decline. 2. If you got a bad reputation you cant join. 3. Rules and alliances will get told to you right before you know so you know wether to decline the join or not. 4. We are nice, you allways got 2 shots. If you left once we might understand you and accept you again, but if you left twice - Do not bother us. This pretty much shows us how lojal you are. If you are intrested in joining our newly created Academy, please whisper anyone in Blank or Blank Academy and we'll get right at it. We want you! Written by: XxRamboPLxX Posted by -Con Members List Second in Command * Protector LiquorTits Servant *-MutInY- Secretary Murderer *DubbelDum Chosen One *vagetta *xely Guide *-Pixiie- Apprentice *Alkas Nuisance *ItsaMeatball Page Edited By: XxRamboPLxX 07/09/07